


The Yellow Flash of Lightning

by xWinter



Series: KakaMina [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Good Uchiha Obito, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/pseuds/xWinter
Summary: Alternate reality.Kushina and Minato never get married.-----------Hatake Kakashi, 16 year old ninja prodigy, has a dark secret he's kept since that one day he returned alone.He's suffering PTSD after murdering his close friend RinRefusing to let anyone close, he intends to never let this secret see the light. Keeps it hidden. Lets it haunt him as he sleeps every night.But someone noticed. Minato intends to uncover the reason for the sudden change in his young former student. He makes it his goal to get close to him and truly know him as a person.But how do you get close to someone who believes that in order to keep those dear to him safe, he must push them as far away from himself as possible?





	1. Prologue

The air thundered with the echo of the crumbling stone roof of the cave. Kakashi and his teammates turned and made a desperate dash for the cave entrance. A sharp pain suddenly stabbed through his head. Kakashi passed out almost immediately.

The momentary darkness was Kakashi's only release from the traumatic experience. Finally managing to regain himself, he knew what he'd find. 

Obito Uchiha. Crushed beneath the boulder. All to save him. 

Kakashi felt the tears before the welled up in his single eye. He felt choked up. Why had he done it? His life wasn't worth it. 

"Obito... Why?"

This is what he'd wanted to ask. What he wished he would have asked. What he wanted to know. The scene changed...

His arm stabbing through the chest of his female teammate. Rin stared, blood slipping out past her lips and sliding down her chin. 

Obito's one love. The one he'd promised to protect with his life at his best friend's passing. She stood before him now, dying by his hand. The high pitched chirping of his Chidori filling his ears.

"I... I didnt mean to..."

Kakashi jerked awake, eyes flying open as he panted heavily in bed. He trembled as he stared unseeing at the far wall. This was what he saw every night. The deaths of his friends. 

With no one to comfort him, Kakashi cried alone. He had no family. No friends. No one to run to with his problems. He looked down at his hands, gasping as they appeared covered in blood. 

Frantically, he scrambled out of bed. The blood of his friends was all over him. He ripped off his sweat soaked clothes as he stumbled towards the bathroom. Leaving a trail of cloth on his way to the shower.

The hot water burned against his skin. He watched through frantic, tear filled eyes as the red water never stopped. No matter how much he washed off, it never would go away. The blood of his belived teammates would always remain on his skin. 

Their deaths were his fault. Their blood spilled because of him. Kakashi hugged his knees to his chest as he sat beneath the stinging hot spray. Crying over the ones he'd lost. The ones he'd killed.

His family...


	2. Chapter One

For the first time in what felt like forever since Rin's death, Kakashi stood beside the village gates. Minato sensei had finally deemed him well enough for missions again. The silver-haired jonin stared up at the words painted at the top of the tall wooden gates. 

Last time he'd stood here... He'd been about to go out in search of his kidnapped teammate. After returning from the incident, he'd avoided the village gates at all costs. Almost as if he was afraid of ever leaving the safety of the walls altogether. 

Truth was, he was only avoiding the memories. 

An intense sadness washed over him as he remembered the promise he'd made and broke to the dying Obito. What would the young Uchiha think of him now? Not that they ever really got along anyways...

"Kakashi?"

A gentle voice shook the young shinobi from his thoughts. Kakashi turned to see his sensei staring at him with concern. Annoyance crept up inside him. He'd been caught in a moment of weakness...

"Is everything-"

"I'm fine, Sensei. Can we just go?"

He stared into those blue eyes with a silent plea to drop the subject and move on. Minato stared a moment longer, worry and concern still showing before he nodded.

The blond ninja turned his back to the village and lead the younger out. Kakashi felt himself tense as he stepped past the wooden walls.

He wasn't sure if it was on purpose not, but Minato seemed to walk closer beside him. Had he noticed his discomfort? Kakashi tried not to be annoyed by this. He'd always longed for his Sensei to be closer to him than was really appropriate.

Their mission, a simple intelligence gathering mission, would take about a week or so to complete. Just the two of them. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the ground as pain pierced him. Obito and Rin should be here with them...

He felt a touch to his shoulder, unintentionally glaring over at his Sensei. Minato didn't flinch under his stare. Nor did he back down or lose that stupid worried look. He really hated that look...

"You know you can always talk to me, right?"

Kakashi didn't answer, he just shrugged off Minato's hand and cast his dark gaze back towards the dirt road. He couldn't bother Minato with his problems. The blond was to become Hokage soon. He had bigger things to focus on. 

_'Why does he even bother with me anymore anyways? It's not like he's actually my sensei anymore...'_

Kakashi bared his teeth behind his mask as if threatening an unseen enemy. If he couldn't confide in his former sensei, the most trusted and precious person in his life, then he couldn't confide in anyone. Hed keep his issues to himself. He could handle this by himself.

\--------

They traveled in silence for quite sometime. Kakashi was lost within his own mind. His body seeming to jump through the trees on it's own. He could feel Minato's eyes on him. They seemed to see right into his mind. Straight to his deepest secrets. 

Kakashi knew that wasn't possible, though it made him shudder none the less. He was suddenly uncomfortable with being alone in the woods with his former Sensei. 

Would he have the dream again? Would the unwashable blood return? He knew what it was. He refused to admit he had a mental illness. He was fine. He would be fine...

"Kakashi."

Minato's gentle voice dragged the younger from the depths of his mind. He looked over silently. Not bothering to speak.

"We should stop for the night, don't you think?"

_Night?_

Kakashi looked up, having stopped in his tracks on a particularly sturdy branch. The dark night sky greeted his eye. Stars twinkling brightly without a cloud in sight. How had he not noticed?

Minato came up to his side. He didn't say anything, just stood there beside him silently with barely masked concern in his eyes. Kakashi inwardly scoffed and hopped out of the trees. The heavy thud beside him told him Minato had followed.

They set up camp, Minato taking over the cooking. He had apparently packed a lot of food for quick dinners and breakfasts. How did he manage to pack all that...?

Kakashi sat some distance away, back pressed to the trunk of a tree. Once again stuck in his own mind. What he'd give to go back to the old days. Sure he'd been mean to Obito, but that was better than _this..._

He was jolted from his longing once again when Minato seemed to appear in front of him. 

"Dinner is done."

Kakashi didn't look up, he was tempted to refuse. Then again, he knew Minato wouldn't allow it. He got up without a word and followed his former sensei over to the pot of hot stew.

Minato dished him up a bowl, which he had also apparently brought... Kakashi hadn't realized how hungry he was until he took the first bite. The wonderful flavors washing over his tastebuds. 

He pretended he hadn't heard the quiet chuckle from Minato once he had started scarfing his food down hungrily. 

Not long after dinner, they settled down for the night. Kakashi laid awake. The gentle breathing behind him letting him know Minato was asleep. 

Should he sleep? And risk waking Minato when the dream came? He pulled the warm cover over himself more.

No.. He didn't need to sleep. He wasn't going to risk it. He couldn't let Minato find out. Not ever...


	3. Chapter Two

The sun rose slowly that morning. The dark night sky slowly turning a pale blue. The trees appearing as dark skeletal figures. Kakashi laid on his back, staring up at the sky.

He knew Minato would be waking up soon. His sensei had a habit of getting up early in the morning. Especially on missions.

What would he say? When he woke up and realized Kakashi hadn't slept. The young shinobi narrowed his eyes at the lightening sky. Minato wasn't his sensei anymore. He shouldn't care so much...

But he did. And that's what drew Kakashi towards him, like a moth towards light.

The silver haired ninja turned onto his side, staring at the sleeping face of sensei. He frowned, Minato looked so peaceful. So different from himself.

Minato stirred, opening his eyes to stare the younger straight in the eye. Kakashi couldn't stop the small smile from forming behind his mask. This is one thing he loved about missions with his sensei. 

"Good morning, Sensei."

Minato smiled sweetly at his words, shifting to sit up and stretch. Maybe his sensei wouldn't notice. Kakashi knew he was pretty good at running on no sleep, even on stealth missions.

Minato bid him good morning before starting breakfast. The young shinobi noted the still dim sky, man his sensei was quick to start the day. With nothing to really do while Minato made breakfast, Kakashi decided to keep himself awake by reading.

He pulled out his favorite book, he'd read through it multiple times already. The book fell open easily, the spine of the book worn in places from use. 

Discreetly, Kakashi turned his back to the blond Jonin. The man would not approve of him reading such things, and the last thing he wanted was his Sensei's disapproval. 

"What are you reading?"

Kakashi stiffened, Minato's breath ruffled his hair as the man had suddenly appeared behind him. Kakashi felt his heart quicken and his cheeks heat up from being caught. He closed the book quickly, only having been able to read a page, and held it close to his chest.

"Nothing!"

He heard a snort of amusement from the older male as Minato drew away. "Sure didn't look like nothing."

Silence fell between them, the smell of breakfast causing Kakashi's stomach to growl. After what felt like ages, Minato finally handed him his share. The silver haired ninja wasted no time in scarfing it down. 

Weariness dragged at him when Minato finally announced they should move off. How was he going to last all day without his Sensei finding out?

Progress was slow, Kakashi tried to focus on their trail. If they picked up speed they may be able to make their destination tonight...

About half way through the day, Minato decided they stop. 

"Sensei, if we keep going we can make it there by tomorrow morning." He decided not to critisize the sloq pace his sensei had set.

"Kakashi. I want you to rest. I know you haven't slept since we left."

Kakashi flinched. Of course, why had he even thought he could keep his sensei in the dark.

"What's bothering you?"

The young shinobi narrowed his uncovered eye at the worry in the older male's voice.

"It's nothing... Don't worry so much about it."

He heard a sigh from Minato, and was glad when he dropped the subject. Kakashi watched as he dropped down from the trees to the forest floor. 

How long, before Minato insisted he open up his problems? Would he push him away if he knew? Kakashi frowned as he watched his Sensei.

He couldn't bare the thought of losing the closeness he had with him. Minato was the only one that seemed to care. 

"No matter what happens... I can't lose you sensei... Even if it means hiding myself from you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for Roleplay!  
> Add me on Discord!
> 
> xWιитεя#0098


End file.
